Imad 10: Seven's Sentence
Imad 10: Seven's Sentence is the chronological sequel to Imad 10: Seventh Menace; It features the return of the Sociopath Seven, a new antagonist as well as a threat from a past chapter. It also features DA user http://midnightstorm022.deviantart.com/ as a protagonist in the form of John Kai Knight. Plot Summary The story starts in Galvan High Security Prison Dextro, the place to which the 7 human psychopaths were relinquished previously. A mysterious figure in a black catsuit fully concealing their identity breaks in and frees the Seven, also revealing knowledge of their true names and identities. The 7 were confused even more upon seeing their rescuer use teletransportation, something supposedly impossible to perform within Dextro's walls. Their rescuer reveals herself to be Helen Kaslin, an old friend and sweetheart of Bio-Tox. She tells the Seven she freed them so they can try their luck again at world domination with her on the team. After the 7 vote on giving Helen a chance to prove her worth with them and agree upon it, she explains the plan she has in mind: Constructing a powerful planet shattering anti-matter bomb, which they'll replicate into many copies with a special machine, then use those bombs to scare all the planets they desire to control into submission. She gives them the task of gathering 3 special components for this machine, each existing in a different dimension. Before they leave, Helen gives them each a special bracelet that will amplify their powers, as well as data about the opponents they'll face in the 3 different worlds to know how to counter them properly. Fallen-Star and Cryo-Flame are sent to Xadim's world to retrieve a negative dimensional stabilizer, Cyber-Fiend and Drain-Ergy go to snatch a neutral stabilizer from John's world, with Bio-Tox infiltrating Galvan Prime of his own world with the help of Ray-Wave and Echo-Wave to steal a positive one. While the ATD (Alien transformation Device) users and their allies gained an early upper hand, the Seven - with their bracelets and data about their enemies - manage to seize victory in the end and retreat to Helen's hidden base using some sort of Teletransportation with the stolen components. However, things in the Seven's original world got slightly more complicated: Pearl Leonis had intervened to help her friend Imad, Echo-Wave and Ray-Wave used their newly acquired knowledge about Pearl's childhood to try and taunt her into a state where she couldn't focus on fighting them efficiently. Unfortunately for them, this pushed the Psychysapien into a fit of rage, causing her to violently massacre the 2 girls in a berserker state, using her new Proto-Suit tech to neutralize momentarily their powers. Horrified at this turn of events, Imad managed to talk his emotionally broken friend out of her blood-lust, just before transforming into Ultimate Gravitron to take a jet of chemicals meant for her by Bio-Tox. Unfortunately for him, his alien's protective exterior didn't protect him as planned, as Bio-Tox's new poison - whose lethality was enhanced further with the bracelet - contaminated Imad through his armor. Bio-Tox was furious at how Pearl savagely hurt and maimed his 2 friends, stating that despite being a sadistic monster, even he wouldn't cross that line. As Pearl expressed personal grief and regret, asking Bio-Tox to spare Imad and not let him die for her actions, the villain made a proposition to the human: should he accept to come back with him as a prisoner, he'll spare the Psychysapien from his wrath. Imad agreed much to Pearl's horror, as Bio-Tox warped away with his wounded teammates and prisoner. Some time later, Xadim - with the help of his Anodite girlfriend Moon-Lee's spell - and John - himself part Anodite - warp in this world inside Azmuth's office, in a half-successful attempt to trace the thieves back to wherever they fled. After clearing up the issue of inter-dimensional travel, the 3 groups realized they were fighting against a common enemy, and agreed to storm the Seven's secret hideout using a memento Pearl had of Imad to locate it. In the meantime, Imad woke up inside a healing bio-pod in Helen's secret base, a seal on his arm to prevent him from using his Psychytrix, Bio-Tox explaining he's healing him so that he can perform experiments on him later. Helen was also present in that room, telling Imad what she told the Seven about her master plan. As soon as she left, Imad told Bio-Tox of Helen hiding something, as the devices she had the Seven steal are used for dimensional travel, something she never mentioned. He also told Bio-Tox about what he discovered earlier on in his research, about "The Void", the criminal organization that made the seven who they were today, and how their leader is still out there. Bio-Tox, annoyed, seems to condescendingly dismiss Imad's suspicions before leaving. Pearl, Xadim, Moon-Lee and John warped inside the base successfully using the tracking spell. They agree to split in two teams to increase their chances of rescuing Imad and stopping the bad guys' plans before it's too late for either. After being handed teleportation badges by John (which should return them to Azmuth's headquarters in case of an emergency), Pearl and John investigate West while Xadim and Moon-Lee go East. Xadim and Moon-Lee discover a secret room where they hack the computers to discover data about "The Void" and the true intentions of Helen, Pearl and John manage to find and rescue Imad after bypassing a series of deadly traps. After getting the lock from Imad's ATD removed, the latter three decide to regroup with the first two to increase their chances of survival and make sure nothing bad happened to them. On their way, John helps Imad and Pearl be more honest ad comfortable about their feelings for each other. However, as soon as they enter a room inside of which they detected no presence with their devices, the Seven and Helen warped there, revealing they have been monitoring their progress in the base, having pinpointed their exact location when they freed Imad and activated a Silent Alarm consequentially. She explains the reason why she didn't intervene earlier was because she wanted the heroes to be lured inside a room where the Seven can annihilate them to their heart's content, enacting their revenge on Imad and Pearl more particularly for sending them to prison. The trio try to no avail using their teleportation badges to escape, so a fierce battle ensues between the heroes and the Seven. Before it could come to a proper conclusion, Xadim and Moon-Lee barge in, revealing after a few misunderstandings that Helen Kaslin is actually the leader of "The Void", in addition of being an Anodite herself and that the teleportation she used in Dextro and her base is a special Mana-based technique which Anti-Teleportation machinery cannot negate. As the Seven to turn against Helen, she activates a device that traps the Seven and heroes inside a strange energy cage, which also corrupts the Anodite powers of John and Moon-Lee as well as the Omnitrix system of the three ATD wielders, making all their attempts to break out useless. Helen reveals she was once a pure-hearted Anodite, kidnapped a few decades ago by the brotherhood of the Dark Chimera in an unsuccessful attempt to liberate Chaos at the time. However, during the interrupted Ritual, a piece of the extra-dimensional demon latched itself on her, slowly corrupting her into an increasingly inhumane being. She created "The Void" on planet Earth as a way to slowly but surely expand her evil influence, as the Plumbers would never expect a backwater planet to hide such potent evil. Currently, she was so deep in her corruption by that shard of Chaos that she no longer wanted the domination of all worlds, but instead the annihilation of all reality. She planned to use the three stolen dimensional stabilizers to be able to access the Core of Existence and blow it up - and by extent, all of reality - with her anti-matter bomb. Luckily, Bio-Tox was able to sneak out, using a hologram decoy to distract Helen, before the energy cage went online, and used the element of surprise to knock Helen down momentarily and free his companions and the heroes from the cage. Unfortunately, they were all too late to stop Helen, who used her modified Null Void Projector to teleport herself an the bomb to the Core. The protagonists join efforts with the Seven to save everything, managing to track Helen down successfully to the Core of Existence. A fierce battle ensues, with a 15 minute countdown for the bomb to take out everything, with Helen fusing with the core and using her powers to regenerate the great amount of damage she takes before doubling it and hitting the heroes back with it. Pearl fortunately gets an idea: John uses a spell to reverse the energy flow inside the special Mana Bracelets the Seven have, after which Pearl combines them with her Proto-Tool, turning it into a weapon able to successfully hurt Helen while disabling her ability to regenerate and reflect damage. Bio-Tox volunteers on being the one to deal the final blow up-close to Helen, while the others get ready to warp the bomb away to a pure energy Galaxy where it would do no harm using a Null Void Projector. It ends with the rest of the Seven lending Bio-Tox a hand in restraining Helen, convincing the reluctant heroes to shoot at Helen and the Bomb despite them being in the line of aim, resulting in the Seven perishing in the Energy Galaxy, where they shared touching last words, and Bio-Tox was reunited with the real Helen, who was purged in her final moments of the shard of chaos. Feeling sorrow over the 7 and Helen having had their lives as decent people ruined by circumstances outside their control, Imad transforms into Ultimate Masquerade and combines his powers with the Core to resurrect the 7 and Helen as baby infants for good families to adopt. However, unbeknownst to him, the shard of Chaos had latched upon him, and upon their return to their world, took control of him a tried making him kill Pearl, only to be stopped by a Sleeping Spell cast by John and Moon-Lee. The latter, upon the request of Pearl, enables the Psychysapien to enter Imad's mind as an Astral Projection, free her friend from the remnant of Chaos's evil and destroy it for good. In the end, Azmuth begrudgingly agrees to find good Plumber parents for the Seven and Helen to have good lives in exchange for Imad and the rest of the Harans constructing new Dimension Stabilizers using their Toonite Technology to replace the old destroyed ones, as Pearl invites her human friend for a small victory celebration at her house. The story is shown to be told from the perspective of Imad and Pearl in the future to their kids, revealing that the Seven and Helen as adults are back together, but as good and happy citizens this time. Category:Imad 10 Chapters Category:Episodes